owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Secret Distance
Secret Distance is the seventy-fifth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Shinoa is about to become a vampire. She comes into the room with the doctors, where they try to treat her to stop the transformation. Yu volunteers himself for examination if his locked memories can help Shinoa. Guren talks to Kureto about the events that occurred eight years ago including Mahiru's involvement with Saitō. As Shinoa's vampire transformation continues, Ferid apparently wants to help her stop the transformation by trying to kill her before the transformation is complete. Long Summary Shinoa looks up at the ceiling as those around her panic as she is in the process of turning into a vampire. Kureto pushes Yu away and tells them all to get lost. He instructs nearby aides to take Shinoa to the examination room.Page 1-4 Yu asks Kureto if he can save her, shouting that it is his own fault as Shinoa let herself get possessed to save him. Kureto asks if Yu met ‘that thing’ then what Yu said to it. Yu recalls and shares that it seemed to know both himself and Asuramaru from a long time ago to both Kureto and Shinya.Page 5-6 Mika taps Yu from behind and tells him not to hand out information like that for free but Yu feels there is no time for that with that monster trying to possess Shinoa as they speak. Kureto narrows his gaze and questions further who Yu is that this monster knows him, more specifically what Yu is. Under the circumstances Yu ignores Mika tugging his clothes and states that Kureto can examine him too in order to access his forgotten memories if that can help save Shinoa. Kureto wordlessly obliges at once as two guards lay hands on Yu to both Kimizuki and Yoichi's shock. Kureto states Yu now has no freedom, and is declared their experimental subject. Yu says to do whatever they want to him, just save Shinoa as he is led away whilst Mika calmly considers whether to abandon Shinoa and save Yu.Page 7-11 Guren comments on Kureto’s fast recovery with them both observing the monster called off its attack to focus on Shinoa. Despite Kureto being the Hīragi family head the fact that Shinoa is Mahiru’s little sister is the suggestion why she was deemed the better prospect, as Mahiru-no-Yo herself floats behind Guren. She listens in on their conversation on whether Guren knows something about Yu. Guren does not, and divulges to Kureto that it was actually Mahiru who found Yu, that she had made connections with a second progenitor calling himself Saitō who was involved with the Hyakuya SectPage 10-13 Both Crowley and Ferid are overhearing this exchange nearby; Ferid confirms this “Saito” is one of the names of Rigr Stafford, the vampire who sired the two of them. At the same time, Shinya has not been informed of any of this and questions why Guren has not been telling him of these happenings. Ferid tells Crowley that they should go check in on the first, Saito is looking for him and Ferid feels it is best to get there first.Page 13-15 Kureto inquires further into what Guren knows, but the latter cannot tell him anything and Kureto deduces a curse is in effect if Guren were to tell. Shinya has noticed aloofness that began eight years ago since the night of the catastrophe where Guren began keeping distance between even his friends. Though Guren ends the matter with telling him not to pry, that nothing good will happen. Mahiru floats in the air and unseen glowers at Shinya, she is aware that if the dead realise that they have been brought back to life, they shall “return to the dust from which they were raised”.Page 18 Kureto can only dammit as he fails to gain any answers. He asks Guren to instead listen as he gauges whether the monster that was trying to take him over, and is now actively taking over Shinoa, went after Mahiru first. Kureto wonders if Mahiru’s connection with Saito was part of an action to deal with the first progenitor. Guren only know that Mahiru said he was “after it”. Questions are raised on what Saitō's goal is, and also what Guren’s goal is. Guren cannot even answer what is possessing him, but Mahiru-no-yo sure knows. She answers to Guren alone that he is prisoner to love and friendship as she unknowingly to Shinya embraces him from behind.Page 18-23 Medical staff tend to Shinoa who is barely conscious on her stretcher. More of the curse amplification drug is ordered as whilst they cannot reverse the vampire transformation, they opt to at least try and restrain her if the demon does goes crazy. Shinoa notices both vampires approach before Ferid jovially makes his presence known by asking everyone how it’s going. Ferid hazards a guess that Shinoa’s transformation into a vampire will not stop, but he in fact knows how to stop it. Both doctors and Crowley ask if Ferid does really know and he assures them “of course!”Page 24-26 As he approaches the table to say hello to Shinoa, he is aware that she must be feeling uncomfortable as her body dies with her cells reconstructing themselves, but assures her he will help her. Ferid shares that he actually knows how to stop a person from transforming into a vampire unsheathing his sword as he says so. The method to stopping the process is to simply kill them before the transformation is complete, right as Ferid brings his sword down upon Shinoa.Page 27-29 Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 19